


The Little Prince

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [262]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rhyming (sort of - I am unable to write any kind of poetry - sorry), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little prince, and he was alone all day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [262]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> This is actually a quick raid into Leviverse, but this didn't completely happen in there either - Cody was hit by a car and had the accident that prompted the whole thing to happen, yes, but in there he never lost his memory. 
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M4, prompt: "fairy tale / memory loss".

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little prince, and he was alone all day.

Oh, little prince, how do you get by? I surround myself with toys and sweet pie!

But toys and sweet pie cannot cancel your loneliness, if you keep living like that you’ll become hopeless.

Poor little me, what will I do? I need a true hero to rescue me – what about you?

Another prince, handsome and young, came visit the little prince with the morning sun.

He came from afar, his eyes were dark blue, head full of curls, his heart was true.

They met and they talked, they looked in their eyes, end of the day they were sharing those pies.

The little prince didn’t mind, he had always been lonely, the new prince who came made each day more lovely.

That was amazing, the prince thought it would last, but then came the king and it all ended fast.

The new prince was suddenly taken away, the little prince stayed in loneliness and despair.

Then another light, a valiant knight came, the little prince fell for him, a marriage proclaimed!

They were happy for years, things started looking good, but the little prince kept thinking about that prince from his youth.

He remembered him still, and he missed him so, he managed to move close to his home.

They met again, and oh, was there fire, they couldn’t even hug but their feelings wouldn’t tire.

The kings they had married didn’t know that, but the princes couldn’t bear enough and finally they met.

On the way to their meeting something horrible happened: a mechanic monster crushed the little prince and left him flattened.

The other prince was crushed in agony, it was his fault, he believed, this tragedy!

He gathered the little prince, sat by his side, waited for him until he opened his eyes.

Then he was glad, the prince, he’s alive!, but the little prince, alas, his face didn’t recognize.

Who are you, boy, the little prince asked, you remind me of something, but I can’t say what, he gasped.

The prince was heartbroken, he couldn’t even speak. You lost all your memories, he said, we’ll never be complete.

He left the room without another word, after him came his king, the husband he owned.

He was moved to tears by the tears of his love, and chose to forgive the two princes’ rove.

He made a mission for himself, the little prince memory, he would jog it, he would free it, he would unlock the reverie.

So he sat down near the little prince’s bed, and he started telling the tale of how the princes had met.

*

Blaine walks out of the room throwing Cody one last look. He sits on the bed, his shoulders propped up against the pillows, eating his strawberry jelly with the pink plastic spoon they gave him. He’s got darker eyes, he looks more confused, as always every time Blaine tries to make him remember something – anything.

Doctor Foster, the one who’s been taking care of Cody since he was hospitalized after the accident, approaches him when he closes the door. He wears the usual meek smile, hiding an apology and an I-told-you-so Blaine is never willing to accept.

“How are things going? Is the tale doing any good?”

“I couldn’t say,” Blaine admits, shrugging and looking down, “I must keep trying.”

“We also must start preparing for the fact that it might be possible Cody will never recover his memory, Mr. Anderson,” the doctor says, slowly and quite sweetly. 

Blaine clutches his fists down his sides. “I can never accept that,” he says.

The doctor sighs, taking his glasses off and cleansing them with his coat. “Mr. Anderson, I have to say… and I hope you won’t think I’m intruding in your private life if I say so, but I don’t understand why you’re doing this. What emerged after the accident would’ve shaken to his core any other husband. Yet, not only you chose to keep your husband despite his cheating, but you also took it upon yourself to try and help his lover recovering his memory.”

“They were never lovers.”

“They would’ve been,” the doctor insists, “Hadn’t the accident happened, they would’ve been.”

“This is none of your business, doctor.”

“I know,” doctor Foster nods and sighs, “But even though only Cody is my patient, I can’t help but care about the rest of you too. I can’t help but wonder about how you’re holding up. Psychologically, emotionally. I know your husband’s seeing a therapist, may I recommend, if she’s someone you trust, that you do too?”

And it’s not like Blaine thinks the doctor’s wrong. It’s quite the opposite, actually. He realizes how weird of a reaction he had – Vince left immediately after Leo’s confession and hasn’t come back since. That would probably have been a more proper reaction for a husband who just found out that his partner was going to cheat on him with his ex-boyfriend from college.

But Vince’s history with these two kids is immensely lighter than his own. He doesn’t carry his same burden. He was the reason why Leo and Cody broke up in college. He was the reason why they stopped seeing one another. He was the reason why they were missing such a huge, important part of their life – and therefore the reason why they were forced by circumstances to meet secretly, which brought what happened to actually happen.

If Cody’s lying on that bed, now, crushed and broken and skinny and pale and with no clue as to who he is, where he’s from and who are those he loves and love him the most, it’s his fault too.

He offers the doctor a vague smile. “I will speak with doctor Williams,” he says, “If I need it. Now excuse me,” he adds, and he nods before moving away, down the corridor.

Leo’s waiting for him, almost as pale as Cody is, sitting on a bench with his fists clutched around his knees. He’s trembling lightly. He’s underdressed, he hasn’t slept, he barely ate anything since the day of the accident. His whole body is tense towards one goal and one goal alone, getting Cody back, and he won’t rest until that happens.

“Did it work?” he asks with a broken voice. Blaine shakes his head and Leo covers his face with both hands, sobbing violently. “Will you try again?”

And how could Blaine ever say no to that?


End file.
